


We’ll Take It Slow

by hansolessence



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Hate to Love, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolessence/pseuds/hansolessence
Summary: Donghyuck never thought that he would end up with his childhood friend. He hates him with all of his heart.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	1. why it's have to be you, when I have to go?

Donghyuck was reading a book when Sicheng entered the reading room in hurry. "Donghyu—" he stopped when he saw Taeil standing right next to the crown prince, on duty to guard him. "Prince Donghyuck," he confirmed his words with better manners, stopping three steps beside Taeil as he placed his hands behind his back.

Donghyuck didn’t answer, he only gave a short nod as a sign for Sicheng to continue his sentence. "It's about Prince Minhyung from the Northern Islands, sir."

His body's reflexes seemed to react entirely when he heard the name of his childhood friend mentioned by Sicheng. But Donghyuck tried to hide it even though his mind began to worry.

"What's wrong with that jerk?" Donghyuck asked as if he wasn't care about the news at all.

It's been two years since he hasn't met with Minhyung. Donghyuck has always hated Minhyung since they were 7 years old. The arrogant boy with a million talents that absolutely made Donghyuck jealous of him. Donghyuck remembers how his parents prided Minhyung in an excessive way. The boy with dark brown mane that always defeated him in sword practice made Donghyuck sick. How he always mocked him even when he just sat quietly under an apple tree while reading a book, or playing swing while feeding a bird that stopped by his private garden.

Donghyuck absolutely hates Minhyung, to cover up his love for that child from the north.

"Prince Minhyung has been declared as an Alpha, sir."

Sicheng's sentence just now made all the hairs on Donghyuck's body stand up straight. His heart was beating hard, as hard as he was trying to hold back his reaction so as not to look too excessive. Donghyuck didn't answer, at a glance Sicheng and Taeil knew that Donghyuck was holding himself back. His knuckles turned white at the edge of the book he was reading, Donghyuck made it too obvious.

"And the King wishes to see you, this afternoon at 2 o'clock after lunch with the state officials."

Donghyuck tried to close the book as calmly as possible by not slamming it. He nodded slowly, and the young counselor said goodbye. Only Taeil and Donghyuck were left in a quiet room with large pillars full of books. Taeil could hear a heavy sigh from Donghyuck who then rose to his feet and tried to smile at his senior advisor.

Moon Taeil has worked for the kingdom since he was 18 years old and was declared as an alpha. That day Donghyuck was just a 12-year-old innocent teenager who loved to reading books, practicing archery, and gardening. Once, Taeil found Donghyuck sitting pensively in a large window near the corner of the west corridor of the palace. Taeil then walked over to his young master, standing beside him as usual.

_"You didn't sleep, Prince Donghyuck? It's almost midnight."_

_Donghyuck didn't answer, his gaze continued to be directed to the moon which was shining brightly that night. For a split second, Taeil was stunned as the moonlight fell on Donghyuck's face. How the boy's skin looked like it was covered in glittery gold powder, and how his blond hair shined like polished platinum during the day._

_"Hyung," Donghyuck muttered, leaning his face with his hand on the window frame. Taeil knows that something is bothering his young master. Donghyuck changed his position again, now facing Taeil who was once again get amazed. "Minhyung said, he would definitely become an alpha."_

_Taeil was silent. Minhyung? The child from the North who often visits here? The source of problems, but always makes the king and queen proud. Well, Taeil can't blame him too. That boy has good manners in front of all servants and advisers, except in front of Donghyuck himself._

_"What are you worried about, Hyuck?" Taeil spoke out of formalities, no one would hear him except the two of them. He then sat next to Donghyuck, also leaning his shoulder on the edge of the window frame._

_"I'm also going to become an alpha, right?"_

_Taeil paused again, staring at Donghyuck's brown eyes that shined under the moon. Taeil didn't answer—more precisely he couldn't. He cannot guarantee because he is not a god up there. All fate depends on all of them, no one can fight even when we want to._

_"Hyuck—"_

_"Maybe I like him too much, Hyung," Donghyuck smiled, raised his gaze and reunited his dazed glance with Taeil's. "Maybe Minhyung just too perfect. And I don't deserve him."_

_Taeil sighed as he realized Donghyuck's shoulder slumped as his enthusiasm also slumped. "Donghyuck, nobody knows," Taeil tried to cheer him up. "I, you, your parents, and all those who have set foot here; on this earth, no one knows. We are not all gods and goddesses up there. We are like you, humans who follow the line of their destiny. There is nothing you need to worry about, Hyuck. Everything will go according to destiny, and you don't have any strength to fight any of it."_

And Taeil remembers, that day, three years ago, the fragrance of rain and musk wafting up in the air along with the tears of his Young Master's were a reminder of how great Lee Donghyuck's hopes were. Until three years later, when he should have been declared as an alpha with Minhyung, that day didn't come. Minhyung was declared as an alpha first, and Donghyuck still had to wait.

\---

It's been almost three years since Donghyuck hasn't seen Minhyung's figure who used to bother him so much, and it's been almost a year since Minhyung was declared as an alpha. Wrapped in black suits and matching loafers that had been polished shiny by the servants, Donghyuck walked slowly accompanied by Taeil and Sicheng behind him. The door to the hall was opened by the guards as the three of them stepped closer. Donghyuck lowered his eyes, while Sicheng whispered encouraging words to him. Donghyuck really wanted to turn around and smile in thanks if he could. However, the quiet atmosphere in the assembly hall made him awkward and scared at the same time.

After Donghyuck stopped about eight steps in front of his father who was sitting in a large chair, Taeil took two steps and bowed respectfully. And that's when Donghyuck's brown eyes met with Minhyung who was also staring at him. Aside from his now dark brown mane and his sharper-looking facial lines with perfect jaws, not much has changed from Lee Minhyung—oh, in addition, a young woman of his age who is now being held in hand by Minhyung with affection.

_Who?,_ Donghyuck thought.

"Sit down, son. Taeil and Sicheng can go."

The two of Donghyuck's personal advisors took their leave. The sound of a high door closing seemed to be a sign of danger for Donghyuck. Donghyuck then pulled the chair to the right of his mother, sitting calmly and staring at a shiny lacquered teakwood table that his reflection was visible on the surface.

"Donghyuck," his father's voice rang out. Donghyuck immediately raised his chin, staring at the dignified figure he so respected. "You didn't greet Minhyung?"

Donghyuck tried his best to adjust his expression. He glanced at Minhyung who grinned at him.

"It's been a long time, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck just smiled, remembering their last meeting that didn't go so well. Last time, Minhyung pushed him into the fish pond of Donghyuck's private garden after rolling together destroying the chrysanthemum patch that Donghyuck had been struggling taking care of.

Donghyuck was obliged to dirty the path with his feet full of wet soil, and Minhyung just laughed freely behind him. Donghyuck wants to be angry, wants to hit Minhyung with a stone from flower garden boundaries, wants to bury him alive in a palm tree planting hole, wants to drown him in a fountain with his favorite koi, but Donghyuck is too blushed to be angry. Minhyung might not be noticed, but Donghyuck realized that the teenager who was a year older than him did it on purpose for him. Minhyung loves to tease him, make him blush to ears then tell him that he looks like boiled shrimp. Donghyuck thought, did Minhyung like him too? However, he was still afraid of hope. Donghyuck didn't want to be grandiose, and to be honest from his deepest heart, Minhyung's voice that bothered him every time he studying while that young man came to visit was his favorite voice even until today.

Donghyuck looked down again, before taking the time to greet Minhyung's parents who used to be so familiar that Donghyuck regarded them as his second parents.

"Minhyung will get married next month."

Like being struck by lightning in broad daylight, Donghyuck flinched in surprise. He failed to hold back, his gaze immediately directed to his father who had just said so. "Mar-married?" Donghyuck immediately looked at Minhyung in surprise. Do not tell—

"I'm getting married, Donghyuck," Minhyung smiled as he embraced the girl beside him. "This is Chou Tzuyu from the East," Minhyung proudly introduced. While Donghyuck's heart was beating in extraordinary pace, dizziness began to strike when so much information crashed into him in an instant. "My future wife."

Donghyuck seemed to want to explode on the spot. Married? Minhyung must be kidding.

"I'm so cool, right? Because I get married earlier than you," Minhyung throws a half-mocking smile as usual. Like the usual smile he throws for Donghyuck every time he loses in sword training or in horse racing.

Donghyuck said nothing after that. He silently stared back at his reflection on the surface of the table, deep in thought about Minhyung, who was increasingly distant from him. Donghyuck didn’t dare to look up, because if he glanced a little, his heart would be increasingly hurt to see Minhyung with Tzuyu who looked very compatible with each other. Donghyuck really wanted to cry, but not in front of Minhyung, not in front of his father, or his mother, even Minhyung's parents.

The sound of chairs creaking suddenly caught everyone's attention in the meeting hall. Donghyuck got to his feet, smiling at everyone except Minhyung.

"What's up, son?" Asked his mother while holding his hand.

"Father, excuse myself to withdraw first, suddenly I feel unwell," he then bowed to Minhyung's parents. "Uncle and aunt, sorry I can't be with you for longer."

Minhyung's mother smiled understandingly. "Get some rest, Donghyuck. Thank you for taking the time to come."

Donghyuck bowed again before moving to the door. Sicheng and Taeil are still faithfully waiting behind the door, both of their eyes implying a question as Donghyuck trotted along the corridor, alone. Taeil immediately ran after telling Sicheng to stay guard in front of the meeting hall.

"Prince Donghyuck!" He called out, following Donghyuck to the wooden bridge that connected to his private garden. "Prince Donghyuck!"

Donghyuck finally stopped after reaching the path to the entrance of his private garden. He finally turned back to face Taeil with glazed eyes and a blushing face holding back tears, he went forward to hug the person who he considered his brother, crying sobbingly on Taeil's shoulder who swiftly hugged him back. Taeil understands why his young master is crying so hard. He didn’t understand because he himself didn’t have a partner, but if left married by someone you care about for years, isn't the pain would felt incredibly painful?

"Minhyung will... get married," Donghyuck opened his voice, already withdrawing from Taeil who was staring at him pitifully. "To this day, until Minhyung will get married in one month, I haven't even been declared by the gods and goddesses up there," Donghyuck walked into his private garden, Taeil slowly following him. "Hyung, is it time to stop?"

Taeil doesn't answer, but Donghyuck understands the intent of Taeil's silence right now. He chuckled, using his fingertips to wipe his watery eyes. "Sorry, Hyung. I'm such a crybaby, huh?"

"No, Donghyuck. Take it all out. If you want to cry, just cry. You want to scream, then shout. If you feel better about it, do it. I will... always be with you."

Donghyuck then didn’t cry anymore, for some reason a sense of relief seemed to fill the recesses of his heart. He paused, seated himself on a park bench. His gaze was fixed on the chrysanthemum garden that was destroyed by Minhyung three years ago. "Thank you, Hyung."

"With pleasure, my prince," Taeil answered, trying to make Donghyuck smile again.

"Hyung—"

"Long time no see, Taeil-Hyung."

Both of them flinched in surprise, suddenly turned to the source of sound; it’s Minhyung who stood in front of the entrance of Donghyuck's private garden.

"Prince Minhyung," Taeil bowed. "Long time no see, how are you?"

"As you can see, I'm fine," Minhyung greeted Taeil's greeting with a smile. "May I speak to Donghyuck for a minute? Just two of us."

Taeil looked at Donghyuck worried, but the boy was silent, still staring at the garden patch filled with red and yellow chrysanthemums. Taeil finally stepped out of Donghyuck's private garden, leaving Minhyung and Donghyuck alone. The spring breeze blew away Donghyuck's blond mane, the golden chain hanging from his shoulders to the collar of his black suit shook slowly as Donghyuck shifted because Minhyung took a seat beside him.

"Is that how you greet your old friends, Hyuck?" Minhyung opens the voice-first. "If you're not feeling well, you should be in your bedroom, not here."

Donghyuck didn't answer, he just kept looking down while playing with his fingers.

"Donghyuck?" Minhyung asked in surprise because Donghyuck who had been silent for a long time. "Donghyuck, look at me."

Donghyuck immediately pulled his hand from Minhyung's grasp, hiding it in the pocket of his cotton pants. "What are you here for? This is my private garden."

Minhyung raised an eyebrow. "Private garden but you allow Taeil-Hyung to enter."

"Because Taeil-Hyung didn't destroy my flower garden and threw me into a fish pond."

A split second later, Minhyung immediately laughed out loud. "Gosh? You're still angry? Come on Donghyuck, it's been a long time and you're still mad at me? Really!"

"Who doesn't get angry if you are bothered almost every day by noisy kids who don't know how to behave. Do you think caring for flowers is as easy as flipping your palm?!" Donghyuck started to get carried away as usual. Every time they meet, they are always arguing like this.

"Well, you just need to plant it again right? Water it and apply fertilizer properly. Easy right? Why do you seem to complicate the problem though?"

"Not that easy!" Donghyuck scowled in disgust. "You little boy. Do you know how much maintenance my fish pond costs? Two of my fish have died and you just laughed!"

"This little boy will be married next month, you know." Minhyung smiled broadly, a happy look was apparent on his face. "I never thought I would marry earlier than you, even though you were so confident that you would be declared as alpha earlier than me. Until now you haven't been declared, right?"

Donghyuck was immediately silenced on the spot by Minhyung's words. Tears began to flow again in the eyelids. He immediately got up as an excuse to wipe his tears.

"Hyuck?" Minhyung asked, confused when Donghyuck chose to move to sit on the swing, swinging it slowly with his shiny shoes which were now slightly covered in dust.

"You have to bring your child here, in the summer," Donghyuck said when he felt Minhyung's hand resting on his shoulder, pushing Donghyuck's back with a little strength. "I want to play with my niece and nephew."

Minhyung smiled, adding a little thrust. "You too, Hyuck. You rarely come to the Northern Islands. You suck, how you can be defeated by cold weather?"

"You know how bad it feels when you catch a cold and flu? You have to lie down all day on the bed and then—"

"Yes, I know," Minhyung interrupted, his push on Donghyuck's back stopped, his mind floating to his childhood memory when he caught the cold and flu. "You're the one who took care of me until I'm all healed, forget?"

Donghyuck fell silent again, staring at the cloudy blue sky, moving his eyes slowly following the clouds which are moving to the west.

"Donghyuck," Minhyung's hands moved forward, hugging Donghyuck's neck from behind, then resting his chin on the head of Donghyuck's head. "Take care of yourself."

"You think I'm a kid?"

Minhyung smiled, didn’t deny. "You have always been a child in my eyes, Hyuck. A child who likes to read books alone under an apple tree, a child who likes gardening, struggles alone lifting a watering can, even though there is me who come to visit that day, you forbid me from entering your garden. "

A gust of wind brought the scent of Donghyuck's into Minhyung's, the older relaxed his mind and closed his eyes, sinking his nose into Donghyuck's silky blond mane, breathing in his deep scent.

"A child who likes archery, but is not good at sword fighting so he continues to lose when dueling."

"Hey!"

Minhyung laughed, moved to his knees in front of Donghyuck. "Sorry about the garden I destroyed, and also about the two dead fish. Do you know that bothering you has become my hobby? You always blush when I'm teasing you, stomping your feet until the servants saw your cute behavior."

_No, I'm not mad at you _

"I'll getting married, next month," Minhyung smiled again, took Donghyuck's hand and this time he didn't refuse. "Take care of yourself, okay? I don't know why I'm talking like this, but I really want to say it especially for you. My childhood memory has become wonderful because of you who filled it. If I had something to watch again all of our childhood memories, I would have watched it for the rest of my life."

Donghyuck really wants to cry to see Minhyung who has changed and grown-up, no longer a child who is often scolded by his mother for bullying Donghyuck, no longer a mischief child who likes to hit Donghyuck with a pebble, no longer a cheeky child who likes to pluck flowers from his garden without permission to give to the village girls. Minhyung has changed, and it's time for Donghyuck to stop.

"You must invite me too to your wedding later," he said later. "I am waiting for your good news as an alpha, also I am waiting for your good news about my niece and nephew." Minhyung winked his eyes, smiled at Donghyuck who looked down gloomily, looked at his fingers which were in Minhyung's grasp. Finally, Minhyung got up, pulled out three stems of a light yellow carnation with a red petal edge from behind his back. Donghyuck's heart sank immediately. "I don't know what this flower is, I found it on the way here. Because the color is nice and I thought you would like it, so I bought three stems for you," he smiled, giving the flower to Donghyuck who received it with a sinking heart. Minhyung furiously ruffling Donghyuck's blond mane before tidying his clothes. "Tzuyu is waiting for me, I have to leave immediately. Our purpose here is to deliver a wedding invitation. Get well soon, don't get sick."

Donghyuck raised his eyes, meeting his hazel eyes with Minhyung's dark one.

_You don't want to stay any longer?_

Minhyung turned around, his footsteps sounded so light while stepping on the stone path, then Minhyung's back disappeared after crossing the wooden bridge between the mansion and the private garden.

Still, with a sinking heart, Donghyuck then stared blankly at the flower in his hand; carnations with two colors—yellow and red—which means, I can't be with you.


	2. a great hope, waiting for the spirit to flare up

It has been almost a month since Minhyung's arrival to the palace, Donghyuck spends most of his time in his private garden reading books, or in his reading room, drowning himself in a sea of books and old parchments to expel Minhyung who didn't leave his mind until now. At 3 o'clock in the morning, Donghyuck has still drowned himself to the herbal medicines book on his lap. The candle that had been lit previously had burned two-thirds of its part, but Donghyuck was still reluctant to move from his reading chair. Until he hears a knock on the door and Taeil's silhouette is seen entering the reading room, wearing only sleepwear and his face looks very sleepy.

"Your Highness? You haven't slept yet?"

Donghyuck looked at Taeil who was standing half-conscious behind him, yawning widely as he stretched his back. "Want me to accompany you?"

Donghyuck felt bad if he had to let Taeil accompany him, which meant he had to sleep on the couch until morning. The younger then closed his book, rose from his reading chair and approached Taeil. "No need, Hyung. Sorry to disturb your sleep, I'll sleep now."

"Need me to accompany you to your room?" Taeil asked again, reassuring Donghyuck.

"No need, Hyung. Go back to your room, I'll walk by myself."

"Okay."

They finally parted ways; Taeil went left and Donghyuck to the right, to his own room. After lying down on the bed and pulling the blanket over his body, Donghyuck immediately delved into his dreamland.

—-

In the morning, Donghyuck woke up with sweat on his temple. A burning sensation gathered in the center of his body, and there was a pain prickling his stomach from the inside. Donghyuck wrapped himself in a blanket again, curled up like a furball. Sunlight began to appear in the curtain gap that wasn't tightly closed by the servant. Donghyuck knew the sun was high and he wasn't ready for breakfast with his parents. Until a knock on the door came two minutes later, and Taeil's head popped out of the gap in the door.

"Prince Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck whimpered in pain, the burning sensation grew up and his stomach prickled from the inside. Taeil looked at the clump of a blanket in the middle of the mattress in surprise. What happened to his young master?

"Prince Donghyuck, the King and Queen are waiting for your presence in the dining room. There is some news from the Northern Islands, he asks that you have to be prepared to welcome Prince Minhyung's arrival."

Because Donghyuck didn't answer and his groaning was increasingly heard, Taeil finally opened the door wider, and when he stepped in, he realized what had happened to his young master. The smell of honey and spring flowers wafted throughout the room. Sweet, very sweet, almost made Taeil dizzy if he didn't cover his nose with a handkerchief. He approached Donghyuck who was still moaning on the bed, and the confusing sweet aroma just now became even more intense. Taeil immediately tied his handkerchief to cover half of his face, pulling on Donghyuck's blanket until only his young master's body was curled up on the bed, not covered by anything except his sleepwear. Taeil immediately stepped back, staring at Donghyuck recklessly. Donghyuck kept whimpering and pounding his aching stomach. The sweet scent continued to waft in the air and intensified as Taeil's steps approached the bed, trying to ascertain whether—

He flinched in surprise when he saw the wet stains clearly printed on Donghyuck's bedsheets, as well as Donghyuck's sleeping pants that had been clung to his thighs.

Don't tell—

Sicheng suddenly arrived with a tray of breakfast, surprised when he smelled the pheromone aroma of Donghyuck which was getting worse.

"Taeil-Hyung, what are you—"

"Call the doctor! Tell Your Majesty too, immediately!"

Sicheng moved absentmindedly on the spot. "What is wrong—"

"Hurry up, Sicheng!" Taeil exclaimed, almost in a panic state.

The younger boy immediately put the tray on the table near the door, ran to the dining room to tell the king and queen that their child wasn't well.

"Hyuck? Hyuck, how do you feel?" Taeil knelt on the edge of the bed, clutching one of Donghyuck's trembling hands.

"It hurts..." he whimpered, clutching his stomach. "It hurts, Hyung. I... I can't stand it!"

Taeil confused, Donghyuck is now 19 years old and just having his first heat? Initially, Taeil thought Donghyuck would absolutely be an alpha because an omega would experience his first heat at the age of 12 to 15 years. Donghyuck didn't show any signs of being an omega in the past, so Taeil believes he will definitely become an alpha. But this afternoon's events really went far beyond his expectations. His young master, Lee Donghyuck, is an omega.

"Hyung... please..." Donghyuck whimpered again, his hand tightened. "Help me, Hyung. I can't..."

Taeil shook his head hard. There's no way he did it to Donghyuck; to the person who he considered as his own younger brothers.

"Hyung... Taeil-Hyung..."

"No, Donghyuck," Taeil shook his head hard again. "I can't. Not with you."

Donghyuck's eyes showed a sad and poignant look at the same time. "But, Hyung—"

The door burst open, displaying the faces of Donghyuck's parents who were engulfed in panic followed by Sicheng and Lee's private doctor. Donghyuck's mother looked at her son who was curled up on the bed with a surprised expression, while his father immediately pulled Donghyuck up from the bed.

"Donghyuck, son, are you all right?" Asked his father, worried.

Donghyuck cried uncontrollably, his cries filled the entire room, mixed with the aroma of pheromones that were softer than before. His mother immediately hugged Donghyuck to calm him down, giving him an inner spirit knowing that his son was shocked when he found himself waking up from sleep as an omega.

"Hyuck, Donghyuck, listen to me, kid," his father cupped his face, who was still sobbing. "Listen, Minhyung's ship is coming soon, and you—"

"No, father," Donghyuck interrupted, his face flushed with tears. "No. Not with Minhyung. I don't want Minhyung." He protested naturally, trying to release his father's hand from his face. "Minhyung already has a future wife, father. I don't want Minhyung."

His parents couldn't say anything else, even though it seems now is not the right time to tell things that just happened to Minhyung. The arrival of the doctor was also useless because it was certain that Donghyuck was having his first heat, marked by self-lubricant seepage in the sheets and pheromone fragrance that filled the entire room.

"Let's clean yourself first," his mother helped Donghyuck get up from the bed. "Taeil, please call the servants."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Taeil immediately left Donghyuck's room to call the servants.

The queen guided Donghyuck to the bathroom, helping him undress while preparing warm water for his son to take a bath.

"Donghyuck, the servants will take turns taking care of you. With your approval or not, Minhyung will help you through your heat. There is no rejection."

Donghyuck, who was too limp to protest, finally just gave up. The smell of bathing salt began to relax his body a little, and warm water made his stomach aches decrease. But his sexual desire is still intense and Donghyuck really doesn't want to meet Minhyung right now.

I can do it myself, Donghyuck thought as he sank half of his face under the warm water. Because he couldn't take it anymore, two minutes later he immediately got up from the bathtub, dried himself and lay down on the bed. He needs to satisfy his sexual desires. Not with Minhyung, he can definitely pass his first heat alone.

\---

Donghyuck was fast asleep when Minhyung entered his bedroom. The sweet smell of honey and spring flowers still remained, almost making Minhyung dizzy because of the heady pheromone aroma of Donghyuck. He walked closer to the edge of the bed, approached Donghyuck who looked so comfortable in his sleep. Minhyung fell silent when he was amazed to see Donghyuck who looked very beautiful, his blond strands falling peacefully on the pillow surface, make it looks like a shining halo, like a string of silk thread falling on a pillow. Minhyung's gaze then fell into Donghyuck's collarbone which was not even covered by a single thread. He gulped, since when did Donghyuck look so teasing like this? Just look at his lips, blushing red and look really... worth tasting—

Minhyung almost slapped himself if only Donghyuck didn't stretch in his sleep before opening his eyes. Minhyung was still silent on the edge of the bed, the blanket that had previously covered Donghyuck's chest was now revealed down to his waist.

"Minhyung?" Donghyuck sat up, his voice hoarse after waking up. He immediately pulled the blanket back to cover his upper body.

"Donghyuck—"

"If my father or mother told you, please leave my room right now."

"No, Donghyuck—"

"I can get through this alone. So please, please, Minhyung. I'm not in the mood to meet anyone right now."

Minhyung hardened his jaw, trying to hold back his sadness about Donghyuck's rejection just now. He lets Taeil in, but why not himself?

"You just don't want to meet me, right?" Minhyung finally released his heart. "You let Taeil-Hyung in, but not me. What's up, Hyuck? Why do you seem disgusted to see me?"

Donghyuck looked away, didn't want to meet Minhyung's dark eyes directly. "Get out, Minhyung."

"Donghyuck, listen—"

"Go away!" Donghyuck snapped at the end. "Taeil-Hyung! Sicheng-Hyung! Take this person out of my room, now!"

The sound of footsteps could be heard from the corridor outside the room, and the next second, Taeil and Sicheng appeared from behind the door.

"Your Highness? What's wrong?" Sicheng asks first.

"Take Minhyung out," he said. "I don't want him in my room."

Minhyung's heart immediately hurt. Why? Why did Donghyuck he knew to turn cold to him like this? Maybe Tzuyu's refusal at first didn't feel as painful as this but never once did Minhyung feel a rejection as big as Donghyuck's.

"Donghyuck, listen to my explanation first—"

"Sorry, Prince Minhyung. Prince Donghyuck wouldn't be pleased if you were in his room," Sicheng immediately pulled Minhyung's hand away from Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck, please, listen to me first! Taeil-Hyung, I just want to talk to Donghyuck!"

"Sorry, Minhyung," Taeil pulled Minhyung's right hand, took him out of the room with Sicheng. "Donghyuck can't be bothered right now."

Donghyuck still sat quietly on the bed, ignoring Minhyung's shout that kept calling his name.

He immediately sank back into the blanket a second after the door closed and the steps of the three of them disappeared faintly. Donghyuck cried, his pride was hurt when he woke up this afternoon as an omega—especially after Minhyung found out—made him have to forced and throw away his dream as an heir to the royal family because an omega couldn't be a leader. Especially a male omega, they're considered weak and useless because of their minority. Male omega is rarely found, especially in the case of Donghyuck who is late having heat, which certainly makes him confused and frantic at the same time. Donghyuck wiped his wet face with a blanket, convincing himself that he could definitely spend a full week alone, without alpha as a companion, without alpha as an aide to satisfy his sexual desires.

\---

Donghyuck was quite surprised to find Minhyung still staying at his palace after a full week of confining himself in his room to get past his heat. A flash of memory last week returned to the minds of Donghyuck; when he refused Minhyung's whereabouts, he didn't want to meet face to face or be in the same room with the young man from the north at all.

He looked at Minhyung who was walking in the palace's yard from the big window on the second floor. Taeil immediately accompanied Donghyuck into the living room when he found his young master walking alone in the corridor.

"Your Highness? Are you feeling well?" Taeil asked.

"I'm fine, Hyung. Thank you," Donghyuck smiled, away from the window. "Does anyone taking care of the garden and feed the fish while I... er... in the room?"

"Sicheng and I did it, Your Highness, everything is safe."

Donghyuck laughed softly, leading Taeil into the living room. How shocked Donghyuck was when he saw Minhyung's parents also there, together with his parents. Donghyuck blinks confused, are they having their condolences because Donghyuck has been declared as an omega?

"Donghyuck," her mother smiled softly while gesturing for him to come closer. "Are you good, dear?"

Although still surprised, Donghyuck nodded obediently while occupying an empty seat next to his mother, greeting Minhyung's parents politely.

"Taeil, can you please call Minhyung to go up here?" Ask his father to Taeil.

The older advisor nodded before leaving the living room to look for Minhyung. Donghyuck was loyal to his silence, not understanding what to do after a week he spent on his bedroom that felt like a year.

A few minutes later, Taeil returned with Minhyung behind his back. The young man immediately approached the table and took place in front of Donghyuck, staring at him worrying from top to bottom while Donghyuck was staring down as usual watching his reflection on the surface of the varnished table.

"Donghyuck, listen to me. Actually, I want to tell you since last week, but the time isn't right, and you don't want to meet Minhyung at all."

Donghyuck immediately looked up, stared at his father curiously.

"Minhyung won't marry Tzuyu."

Donghyuck gasped in his seat, staring at Minhyung questioningly, trying to find the seriousness and truth of his father's statement just now. Not getting married? How can?

"Tzuyu, just like you, is kind of late presented. The day before you were declared as an omega, Tzuyu was declared as a female alpha," his father added, trying to explain more to the confused look that was apparent on his son's face. "Finally we and Minhyung's parents decided, as a solution to the cancellation of the marriage of Minhyung and the Princess of the East, we agreed that we would marry you two."

Donghyuck and even Minhyung almost screamed in surprise in their seats. Donghyuck, who did not believe his father's words, stared at his parents, while Minhyung was astonished, trying to deny the solution that his parents and Donghyuck's parents had discussed together.

"Married? Me? With Minhyung?!" Donghyuck made an expression of disbelief even though his chest was pounding violently uncontrollably. "Really, father?!"

"Uncle and aunt said before, I only had to help Donghyuck during his heat, why suddenly I also had to marry him? I was still in doubt to accompany his cycle, then I have to marry Donghyuck?! Our agreement wasn't like this before, uncle!"

Donghyuck's father sighed, trying to calm the two teenagers in front of him. "We need an heir, Minhyung. Not only me, but your father and mother will also need heirs. You two have grown up very well, and this is actually really beyond my control. We never thought Donghyuck would become an omega, so far Donghyuck was educated to become alpha and our family's heir, but what if the gods and goddesses want him to be an omega? We can't do much, Minhyung, we need an heir, the sooner the better, you are an alpha, and Donghyuck is an omega. There's no time to look for a potential mate for you or for Donghyuck. Do you understand? "

Donghyuck remained silent in his place, while Minhyung seemed eager to kick the table in front of him.

"Next month, your marriage will be held. There is no rejection, and Hyuck," his father glared at his only boy. "From now on, be more open to Minhyung. He is your future husband."

And starting today, the freedom-filled Donghyuck world begins to collapse slowly. Starting from being declared as an omega, until starting to be constrained by the rules of his father who was worried by Donghyuck who might be displaced just because he became an omega.


	3. unimportant conversation, but I like being by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tHeY JuST GaRdEnInG ToGeThEr bEcAuSe I'M KiNdA DoN'T HavE ANy oThEr iDeA To wRiTe bUt i wAnT tO AdD A CHapTeR. I'm really sorry.

Minhyung looked at Donghyuck who stood calmly in front of him, then turned to his fingers that interlocked with Donghyuck's fingers. Then Minhyung squeezed it softly, made Donghyuck look at him in surprise but didn't make him ask.

"Hyuck," Minhyung rubbed the back of his hand, his gaze creeping into the blushed face of Donghyuck who seemed to glow when he was hit by the bias of sunlight through the window. "You're so beautiful."

Donghyuck held his breath when he felt Minhyung's hand getting stronger. He closed his eyes, trying to neutralize the beating of his heart which was pounding abnormally. Minhyung kept looking at Donghyuck's face, how his long blond mane almost fell over his eyebrows, his thick eyelashes, and his red lips. Donghyuck looks ... perfect.

Minhyung stared at Donghyuck too serious until he didn't realize that it is the time for him to kiss Donghyuck. Minhyung took a step forward, tucking Donghyuck's long hair behind his ear and smiling. Donghyuck inhaled, trying to neutralize the sudden beating of his heartbeat. Minhyung used his thumb to brush his jawline to the tip of Donghyuck's ear. His palm cupped Donghyuck's cheek, and now his thumb crept over Donghyuck's cheek that feels as smooth as a silk surface. Minhyung didn't expect his most fierce childhood friend now being his life companion. He smiled faintly, grimaced in his heart as Chou Tzuyu's face flashed in his mind, the person who was supposed to stand in front of him, the person who was supposed to hold hands with him, and the person he was supposed to kiss.

Donghyuck understood Minhyung's gaze and the meaning of his thin smile. Now the throbbing feeling in his chest grew with pain, the grip of his hand on Minhyung's fingers relaxed, but the man from the north then swiftly re-tightened it.

"You can do it, Hyuck."

Minhyung glanced out of the corner of his eye at everyone who came to attend his wedding ceremony. Their faces imply impatience, obviously waiting for the two of them to kiss and this arranged marriage becomes an official marriage in the name of the kingdom. The pulse in Donghyuck's heart accelerated as Minhyung brought his face closer while closing his eyes. He could feel Minhyung's breath on his cheeks and eyelids. Donghyuck's hands began to tremble as their noses touched, and Donghyuck held his breath.

However, at once Donghyuck's nerves and limbs seemed paralyzed when he felt Minhyung's lips only touched the corner of his lips. Donghyuck opened his eyes, face to face with Minhyung's dark eyes who was staring right into his heart. All invited guests then applauded, shouting in joy. Minhyung pulled away, clearly able to read the deep shock that was implied on Donghyuck's face. He let go of his grip on Donghyuck's cheek, didn't return to hold his fingers which now felt cold.

Donghyuck trembled, taking a deep breath as he tried to neutralize the pain in his heart. Everyone might have thought that Minhyung already kissed Donghyuck, but he didn't. Donghyuck knows very well that Minhyung can't give it up yet. Donghyuck knew very well who and where his love and affection were poured out.

Inside his heart, Donghyuck almost cursed. Chou Tzuyu, know that you are a lucky person.

\---

Donghyuck wasn't used to Minhyung's presence in the same room with him. He always flinched in surprise every time his bedroom door swung open, then when Minhyung's footsteps could be heard approaching the mattress where he lay down, Donghyuck seemed eager to drown himself with a pile of blankets.

While scribbling his notebook, Minhyung walked over to Donghyuck, sat on the edge of the bed, took off his robe as he hooked it to the gallows next to the mattress. He took a deep breath while Donghyuck was still busy with his notebook, not paying attention to him at all. Sometimes, Minhyung still imagines that Donghyuck's position should now be replaced by Tzuyu. Minhyung never expected that fate would bring the two together in this way. Minhyung doesn't understand either. Why does it have to be Donghyuck?

"It's late. You should be sleeping," Minhyung said as he got up from the edge of the bed, his hands unbuttoned his shirt one by one.

Donghyuck's hand movements that had been scratching the paper with charcoal pencil immediately stopped. He put his notebook into his reading book along with some old sheets of paper. He then placed the book neatly on the table near the window, and a fraction of a second later, Minhyung was stunned when Donghyuck's transparent silk robe looks so translucent under the moonlight which dripping from the gap of the curtain that wasn't closed, showing a glimpse of his upper body that wasn't wrapped in anything other than the silk robe he wore.

Minhyung hung his white shirt on the hanging rack along with his robe, watching Donghyuck crawling on the bed in silence. Minhyung followed afterward, lay down first while Donghyuck sat quietly while leaning against the head of the bed.

"Do you have something on your mind?" Minhyung's curiosity arose, his eyes focused on the silk robe that now hangs low on Donghyuck's shoulder, making his collarbone visible and Minhyung absolutely gulping.

Donghyuck shook his head as he sighed, his gaze fixed on the window before sinking his face into the folds of his hands. Donghyuck really likes Minhyung. He loved him. But this isn't the way. Not in this way. Donghyuck was sure Minhyung wasn't fully willing when his future consort was declared as an alpha. Donghyuck was sure, when Minhyung refused to kiss him on the lips the other day during their wedding ceremony, he knew whose heart Minhyung still belonged to.

"Hyuck? Are you all right?"

Minhyung got up, sat cross-legged in front of Donghyuck who was now hugging himself. He looks so small compared to when he stood up boldly challenging Minhyung for a sword duel.

"Hyuck—"

"You don't have to do it if you can't, Minhyung," finally Donghyuck opened his voice even though it sounded a little muffled because Donghyuck didn't look up when he spoke. "We're getting awkward like this. Whereas you used to talk a lot. Always teasing me."

Minhyung sighed, come closer toward Donghyuck, pulled the straps of his robe until the thin fine object slid down his shoulder. He then reached for the blanket, covering Donghyuck's upper body with the thick sheet of cloth.

"At least I tried."

"What are you trying for if—" Donghyuck interrupted himself, discouraging him.

"What for?"

"It's nothing."

Donghyuck immediately lay down, wrapped his lower body in a blanket while turning his back on Minhyung. The older boy sighed, inching closer.

"Hyuck."

The latter only replied with a small hum.

"Did you remember? In the past, you always sneaked into the guest room where I slept, said there was a big monster crawling up to the top of your bookcase," Minhyung began the story, getting closer to Donghyuck. "Then, you end up sleeping with me, all night."

Donghyuck didn't respond. Her shoulders fluctuated regularly, making Minhyung doubt whether his husband had slept or not. Did he hear the story just now?

"Hyuck—"

"I remember," Donghyuck interrupted.

After that, they turn on silence. Minhyung took a deep breath, exhaled slowly while getting away from Donghyuck, turned his back to him and then closed his eyes.

"Have a good sleep."

"Yes. Good night."

\---

"You didn't wake me up."

Donghyuck didn't answer when he heard Minhyung's voice from behind his body. He then took a small shovel, dug a small hole to move the rose from the pot. Minhyung's soft steps sounded approaching but it didn't necessarily make Donghyuck finish his activities. He can never be disturbed when he is seriously gardening.

"Hyuck, I'm talking to you. Don't ignore me."

Donghyuck sighed, finally got up after Minhyung stopped right outside the park's boundary stones.

"Is there's something you wanna talk about?"

Minhyung frowned. Actually, there's nothing special that requires Minhyung to meet Donghyuck at this time. He just felt he had to because Donghyuck was now his husband.

"Do you have anything to discuss with me, Minhyung?" Donghyuck asked again.

"Err ... no. But—"

"Okay, then. Don't bother me, I don't have much time for gardening today," Donghyuck sneered as he moved back a few pots of roses. "Move. Don't get in the way."

"I want to help."

"Oh, you'll definitely ruin it like my chrysanthemum garden. You could go away with Taeil-Hyung or Sicheng-Hyung. Or you can sword dueling with Yukhei, he just returned from military training on the South Island."

Minhyung shook his head. "But I want to help you."

"No. You will step on the plant."

"No, I promise."

"I don't want to. Go away. This is my private garden!"

"Oh come on. Do you still forbid me from coming into your garden? I'm your husband!"

Donghyuck's hand movements immediately stopped, his ears were still somewhat sensitive as Minhyung said their status just now.

"Hyuck, so you're going to ignore me all day?" Minhyung asked again when Donghyuck busied himself again with his potted plants. "Hyuck—"

"Why are you so noisy, Minhyung?!" Donghyuck exclaimed, annoyed as he took off his wide-brimmed straw hat while throwing it at Minhyung to keep him quiet. "Okay, okay, just go there and get the rubber boots and gloves in the warehouse!"

Minhyung smiled as he caught the straw hat that Donghyuck threw at him. "So, may I help?"

Donghyuck looked at him, annoyed. "Do you want it or not?!"

Minhyung laughed, went to the warehouse to get the rubber boots and gloves. On the way, Donghyuck suddenly shouted at him.

"Please get the pumpkin and lettuce seeds from the warehouse! In the wooden box right above the door!"

After finishing wearing rubber boots and gloves, Minhyung grabbed a box containing a glass cylinder that neatly arranged by name. He frowned staring at the cylinder one by one. Which ones are pumpkin seeds, which ones are lettuce seeds?

"Donghyuck-ah!" Minhyung approached Donghyuck who was crouching on the edge of the rose garden. "I don't know which seed, so take it yourself. I'll return it to the warehouse later."

"Huh, you're really can't be relied on," Donghyuck snickered, then took two cylindrical tubes without seeing his name tag first. "Go get it back. Please be careful, if it falls and breaks, I'll kill you."

"Yes, yes," Minhyung nodded as he put the wooden box back into the warehouse. He returned with a neatly worn straw hat and two large shovels in his left hand. "So what should I do now?"

Donghyuck pointed to the vast land opposite the plot of land he was planting roses, then a rake which he laid near the apple tree.

"Please loosen the soil for pumpkin and lettuce."

"That's all?"

Donghyuck nodded. "Yes. Do it right. You must be so bad that you can't even grind up the ground, Your Highness."

"Of course I can!" Minhyung responded to Donghyuck's mockery then moved to the vacant lot across. "You'll see, everything's settled by me!"

Donghyuck laughed softly seeing Minhyung who is now busying himself with the ground rake.

When he was 14 years old, Minhyung often went to the garden to take him around the city. But Donghyuck wasn't allowed because Taeil was sick so no one accompanied him. Donghyuck remembers at that time when Minhyung cut almost half of his sweet pea garden, which were then he gives to the village girls. Donghyuck was furious, while Minhyung just grinned innocent, ran away immediately carrying a bouquet of his favorite flowers.

Donghyuck could only smile when remembering those memories from five years ago. Minhyung who's like grinning, Minhyung who laughs easily, Minhyung who is good at the sword, Minhyung who is good at archery, Minhyung who often hugs him when he sleeps—

Donghyuck even forgot that it was Minhyung who hugged him to sleep. Although Donghyuck was annoyed because Minhyung always said he was a coward and a monster that crawled onto his bookshelf was merely a delusion, but Donghyuck didn't refuse when Minhyung had stretched out his arm for him.

Donghyuck's daydream shattered when he heard Minhyung's footsteps approaching while dragging the rake. "Donghyuck-ah! I'm done, what else should I do?"

Donghyuck looked up to look, breathing in relief that Minhyung was doing his job well. Scratching the ground is certainly easy for Minhyung. He then closed the last planting hole with soil before moving to Minhyung.

"Wow, you're quite good, Your Highness."

Minhyung pats his chest proudly. "Of course I can. I can even defeat you in a sword duel, loosening the soil is just as easy as defeat you in every duel we did."

"Are you mocking me or boasting about yourself?"

Minhyung laughed. "Do you want to sow the seeds?"

Donghyuck nodded as he took out the two glass cylinders containing the seeds from his pants pocket. He then squatted in the first row of land.

"You put this apart, then cover it with soil little by little until it isn't visible anymore."

Minhyung squatted beside Donghyuck. "Alright, that's easy. I told you, everything will be okay with me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Donghyuck replied lazily, partaking of his own seeds.

"I'm still curious until now, why do you like gardening so much," Minhyung said interrupted by spreading seeds.

"I don't know," Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders. "At first, this land was just an empty land for the guards to rest after training. Then I thought, this vast land would be too bad if it wasn't used. And then, I asked my father to make a garden, a private garden for me. Then, the garden definitely wasn't cool without plants, so I started gardening, learn it from some maids and servants."

"When you were 6 years old?"

Donghyuck nodded. "Yes. A year before you came to visit."

"Ah, I remember, you hid behind your mother's body when I first came here. Even though I just wanted to shake your hands," Minhyung laughed, taking another pinch of seeds from Donghyuck's hand.

"You're scary," Donghyuck smiled wryly, still vividly remembering memories of 12 years ago.

"You're coward. Even though I'm only a year older than you."

Donghyuck quietly didn't answer, he had finished planting his portion of land with pumpkin seeds. "You have done?"

"A little bit more."

"Help me plant the lettuce."

Minhyung immediately moved from the land to the next plant hole when he finished, holding out his hands to receive seeds from Donghyuck.

"Why did you plant roses?"

"I just like it," Donghyuck said. "Planting roses isn't too difficult."

"Tzuyu also likes roses."

Donghyuck pretended to not hear Minhyung's words just now and continued to spread the seeds.

"She likes red roses, just like you planted. So, I always bring her a bouquet when I come to visit her to ask her out for an afternoon date. Then—"

Minhyung looked up at Donghyuck who suddenly got up and went over the garden boundary.

"I'll get the watering can first. Please continue," Donghyuck ordered without looking back, stepping toward the bamboo tap that ran the rainwater from a wooden vessel.

Minhyung immediately realized what he just said. Is it possible that he hurt Donghyuck's heart? But that's just an old story. Is Donghyuck get hurt because of that?

"Hyuck—"

"Do it right! Make sure all of the seeds are covered with soil!"

Hearing Donghyuck's call just now, Minhyung removed the assumption from his head. How could Donghyuck be hurt? This is just a marriage arranged by their parents, how could Donghyuck put his feelings in a relationship that arranged in such a way like this.

Donghyuck cursed while dragging the watering can, directing the running water to the watering can. He looked up at the rising sun, its beam sneaked through the trees, after which he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to suppress the pulsating pain that was starting to creep into his heart. He manages his breath, closes the bamboo tap so that the water stops flowing and then carries him closer to Minhyung, returning his flat face.

"Minhyung, help me water the rose garden!"

Minhyung immediately rose from his squatting position with enthusiasm. "Leave it to me!"

Donghyuck immediately smiled when he saw Minhyung's radiant face.

_Well, this's okay. This is enough._

While he spent his time with Minhyung, while Minhyung was beside him, Donghyuck had it all enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, pls wait for the 'spicy scenes' :) i'm still trying to prepare my heart to write that part although my english isn't really that good because english isn't my main language, but i'm trying :) i'll learn and develop more so you guys could be more comfortable while reading my stories. thank youu~


	4. a sense of joy that wells up inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyung wants to be selfish about Donghyuck

Lee Donghyuck grew up in a village near a mountain range in the southern islands called Cloveshire. According to Donghyuck, out of all the beautiful places he has visited, Cloveshire is the most beautiful, the most eye-pampering, and the most mind-soothing place in the world. Like a jewel in a mound of rocks, like a real paradise in a backwoods in the south, like an oasis in the middle of the desert.  


For Donghyuck, his country is everything. For Donghyuck, his people are everything.  


That figure—his father, is the figure that Donghyuck respected the most.  


Donghyuck adored him, adored how his authority always above everything, adored how his father ruled his people, and adored how his father led his country.  


Until one time, Donghyuck's bad memories when he was five years old ran through his mind like blood flowing through his veins, all he could do was cry and hope that God would erase all of his bitter memories and destroy his memory tapes until there was nothing left.  


What Donghyuck remembers at that time was red. Solid red—blood. Then orange—not the beautiful orange like the evening sky he often watched with his mother from the castle window, but the red-orange that felt hot, the orange that felt burning, the orange that felt like hell—fire. Fire everywhere, burning whatever blocking it’s path. Then Cloveshire felt dark, felt like a dead city that Donghyuck didn't recognize.  


That day, fourteen years ago, a war broke out in Cloveshire.  


Starting from the seizure of a lands, a group of unknown travelers tried to claim a meadow in the eastern part of the palace which was actually a royal property.  


The war exploded because it turned out that a group of wanderers were the residents living in the Southeast Islands, intending to plunder food and weapons, as well as some horses and donkeys because they themselves lacked resources.  


Donghyuck remembers how fear was clearly printed on his father's face, how nervousness struck the figure he so admired, how his smooth wrinkled face truly reflected despair.  


Nearly twenty percent of Cloveshire's population died in the war; most of the family heads were drawn as warriors to defend the kingdom.  


The war lasted for one month before it ended with the victory of Cloveshire who succeeded in repelling all the Southeast Islands troops from the southern lands after Cloveshire lost many resources and also lost many lives.  


Two years later, when Donghyuck was almost seven years old, good news came above all the suffering of the people after the war. An envoy from the Northern Islands came to offer help, before two weeks later, the king and their queen came in person as the inauguration of affiliation between the two islands.  


And that's where Donghyuck met Minhyung, twelve years ago. It was the man who was a year older than him that took him away from the past. Minhyung's figure feels like morphine for Donghyuck, made him addicted, and suddenly Donghyuck fell in love. Donghyuck fell in love with Minhyung, the annoying young man whose unlucky looks even more valuable than himself in front of his parents.  


Minhyung is almost perfect, he can do everything, he is able to do anything that Donghyuck is unable to do.  


Minhyung is almost perfect, almost making Donghyuck feel despicable just by liking him.  


Taeil said, Donghyuck only lowered himself even to the lowest position. Sicheng agreed, which made Donghyuck even more frustrated.  


Donghyuck loves Minhyung, starting from Minhyung himself to what’s inside the young man. Donghyuck once wanted to be selfish, just once, ever wanted to have Minhyung for himself, but again, anxiety wrapped himself up. Donghyuck again felt inferior, and didn't deserve to love or be loved by Minhyung.  


And the assumption turns out to be right. When Minhyung came with news that he would soon be married, Donghyuck's world seemed to collapse instantly.  


Minhyung is his world, his galaxy; everything. Although Donghyuck is called ‘The Sun’ by Minhyung, the older man is his galaxy, his place to stop by, the center of his world, the place for him to hope so he can continue to shine brightly.  


Now, he is bound to be together with Minhyung. As a mates, as soulmates. Minhyung is now like half of him, having half—even his whole heart. Minhyung who’s everything now belongs to him, and Donghyuck doesn’t want to be a hypocrite by rejecting the fact that he has a happy feeling welling up in him.  


However, that pain clearly can’t be ignored, it clearly can’t be called temporary pain alone. The pain was clear, throbbing hurt his heart, and Minhyung's attitude was like spreading salt over his half-dry wound.  


Donghyuck understands, he really understands how difficult is the feeling of letting go comes, because that's what he experienced for a month after Minhyung delivered his wedding invitation, when Minhyung and himself were not yet bound by a string of invisible red thread that caused their destiny to turn upside down.  


So, when Minhyung chose to hug him while sleeping, Donghyuck refused. He refused Minhyung with a feeling of pain in his heart, because he knew, he was too know what was in Minhyung's head when he wanted to hug himself to sleep.  


When Minhyung’s sturdy hands felt around his waist, Donghyuck chose to turn his back on Minhyung, inching away, keeping a safe distance from all the sources of his heartache all this time.  


As a person who means so much to him, Minhyung even knows the reason behind Donghyuck who chose to stay away. There was something still in his heart, something that was holding Donghyuck out of everything, just because of a foolish feeling that still lingered in his mind.  


"Donghyuck."  


A deep voice of Minhyung felt like dividing their silence this night. Donghyuck sank back into his blanket, deciding to ignore all the sounds Minhyung made.  


"Donghyuck, look here."  


Donghyuck pretended that he was asleep, hoping Minhyung immediately gave up and let him dive into the dreamland peacefully this time. But Minhyung is Minhyung, the stubborn kid who didn't even want to budge for a piece of chicken leg for dinner ten years ago.  


"Donghyuck—"  


"I'm trying to sleep, Minhyung!" Donghyuck exclaimed, warding Minhyung's hand that had shaken his shoulder. "If you're still noisy, you better sleep on the sofa!"  


Minhyung fell silent as soon as Donghyuck wrapped himself again in the blanket, over his shoulder, turned his back to him.  


Donghyuck was relieved when Minhyung's voice was no longer heard. One minute, two minutes, three minutes, up to five minutes he kept quiet while thinking that maybe Minhyung had fallen asleep, so when he turned his body slowly to check on him, he jumped in surprise because he thought he missed. Minhyung actually lay closer than before, looking at him intensely, right in the eye, as if that eagle-like gaze was meant to strip him, intending to go through his heart.  


Donghyuck's back reflexively rotates, but it turns out Minhyung's hand is a second faster to hold him, putting his palm behind Donghyuck's back. Their eye contact hadn’t yet been interrupted, still with Minhyung's sharp gaze fixed on Donghyuck's clear eyes that looked glazed, making the candlelight that illuminating their rooms reflected there, dancing like blown by the wind—but apparently, it was because Donghyuck's clear eyes are trembling when face with Minhyung's dark bead.  


"Let me go, Minhyung," Donghyuck said softly, very soft almost sounded like a whisper.  


"Let me hold you tonight, Donghyuck," Minhyung said in a stable voice, almost making Donghyuck enchanted by the sharp look in his eyes.  


"Minhyung—"  


"Please," Minhyung pleaded, his hand creeping down stroking Donghyuck's back that wrapped in his silk cloth. "Just for tonight—let me hold you, Donghyuck."  


Finally, Donghyuck agreed, nodded slightly, making a glimmer of pleasure burst through to fill a small part of Lee Minhyung's innermost heart. His hands are now pulling Donghyuck closer, resting his chin on the top of his consort's head. While Donghyuck held his breath, his shoulders tightened and his back straightened as Minhyung pushed the back of his head so his face sank into his bare chest.  


Minhyung’s wide palm perched for a moment in that place before Minhyung's long fingers felt combing his blond mane, slipping between the gold-colored silk threads, making Donghyuck heave a sigh of relief, making his shoulders and back slowly squeeze and relax completely in Minhyung's touch.  


Both of them sank into deep silence, Donghyuck's eyes slowly began to close, sleepiness began to dominate when Minhyung's gentle breath felt hit his head.  


"Hyuck."  


Apparently, Minyung hasn't been allowed Donghyuck to sleep.  


"Yes, Your Highness?"  


"I have one request."  


Donghyuck slightly pulled away from Minhyung's arms, looked up at his king with his beautiful beads that still seemed to tremble. "Tell me, my king."  


"I want to be selfish."  


Donghyuck furrowed his forehead, making Minhyung tempted to touch his beautiful eyebrows with his thumb, rubbed slowly until his temples.  


"I want to be selfish about you, Donghyuck. Could I do that...?"  


Donghyuck suddenly got choked. An impossibility becomes a reality at once. Donghyuck thought, he’s the only person who wanted to be selfish about Minhyung, and forever would be. However, what can he do when his desire to be selfish becomes a mutual feeling with Minhyung?  


Donghyuck wanted to assume that the thing just now happen was a delusion because Minhyung had stroked his hair so softly that it had led him to his dreamland, but this was reality. With Minhyung still holding him tight, his sharp eyes staring at Donghyuck gently, and his dark brown hair falling over his eyes—everything feels real.  


He is not dreaming.  


"I want to be selfish about you, Donghyuck. Because you are my responsibility. You're my mate, Hyuck. My beloved consort. You're mine, and mine only. "  


Donghyuck's chest immediately pounding loudly, his eyes timidly staring at Minhyung, afraid that the older man could feel his thumping heart directly through their chests that were sticking inseparably.  


Gathering courage, Donghyuck gulped his spit roughly, "Minhyung, I’ve told you before. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I don't want some kind of forced feeling fulfill you. If fate says we have to live it without feelings, then let it go. I know very well how difficult it is to give up the feeling of letting go, I know very well, Minhyung. Please, don't make me fall deeper. Don't you make my wound get any deeper."  


Silence regained control. Only the sound of heavy breathing from Donghyuck and Minhyung's shouted in silence. After five minutes had passed, Minhyung's voice was heard again, this time felt like he was hurt, and his wide palms held Donghyuck tighter.  


"Donghyuck, please know how much you mean to me, baby. You are my sun, the center of my galaxy. I'll try, Hyuck. You can guarantee it. You can hold my words."  


Donghyuck nodded unconsciously, comforting himself in Minhyung's arms before his eyes closed again. Even though that heavy feeling still haunts him, even though the pain still feels deep in his heart, Donghyuck tried to look strong.  


While it’s Minhyung, while Minhyung is next to him and hold him tight, Donghyuck had it all enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLLYY AN UPDATEE!! guys i'm so sorry that after a long time has passed, I suddenly appeared with this unsatisfying story :'(( before, I was stuck with some stupid story idea, so i decided to stop writing this for a while but for some reason something like gave me a hand in writing, so I continued writing for this chapter for a while. I hope you guys like it, and also always take care of your health!


End file.
